


12 строчек жизни Пегги Картер + Загробыши

by Fragaria, Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020



Series: тексты G - PG-13 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Everyday Life, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragaria/pseuds/Fragaria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020
Summary: Все в названии.
Series: тексты G - PG-13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617370
Kudos: 8





	12 строчек жизни Пегги Картер + Загробыши

**Author's Note:**

> Смерть персонажа.

Эта красотка Пегги Картер,  
железной леди образец:  
характер, целеустремленность,  
упрямство, воля, классный спец!  
Она идет в красивом платье,  
не оглянется лишь слепец,  
и слышен хруст под каблучками  
стекла разбившихся сердец.  
Дом и заборчик, муж, ребенок,  
(нет, у него не Стив отец).  
Болят суставы на погоду,  
склероз, гроб, кладбище... КОНЕЦ.

Отличный парень Стивен Роджерс,  
красавец, опытный боец.  
Но ускоряет встречу с Пегги  
летящий в голову свинец.

* * *  
Барнс Баки...Тут тяжелый случай,  
он снайпер и большой храбрец,  
но если Стив уходит к Пегги,  
то дуло в рот и все... пиздец.

* * *  
Старк Тони, несомненно, гений,  
миллионер, плейбой, делец...  
Перчатка, Танос... и наш Тони  
на этом свете не жилец.

* * *  
Летать на паутине Паркер  
так наловчился, сорванец.  
Венок уплыл... и паутину  
усердно мылом трет юнец.

* * *  
Брок Рамлоу командный лидер,  
убийца, террорист, подлец.  
Горел буквально на работе  
отважный будущий мертвец.

* * *  
Страж галактический Квилл Питер  
контрабандист, вор и хитрец…  
Был из него у Звездной Хрени  
на завтрак вкусный холодец.

* * *  
Скотт Лэнг средь тихоходок выжил.  
Он в Битве выжил, наконец!  
Дочь, Хоуп, было столько планов…  
но тут склевал его скворец.

* * *  
Дэдпул в бессмертии прекрасен,  
Хоть режь, хоть жги – он жив, шельмец,  
Мы б и его похоронили,  
Да рифма кончилась на -ец)


End file.
